Watching Him
by SilentIncision
Summary: What comes from watching Harry. A HPSS oneshot. Sorry for the crappy summary


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not her, unfortunately.

This was just a short little oneshot I wrote for my friend Meg's birthday a couple of months back. This was at the time her favorite ship. Hopefully you enjoy it!

This is one of my few Harry Potter fan fictions that I'm happy with, I have a few other works in progress at the moment, hopefully I'll have more soon.

Also, this is un-Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. If you're interested in Beta-ing for me, message me please

-Silent Incision

* * *

**Watching Him**

You picked at your food, something clearly bothering you. No one noticed of course, except for me, because no one ever paid even _real _attention to you. No one save me.

Of course, I'm loathe to admit, even now, how my eyes tracked you the second you walked in the door, always watching, always studying. Even when I didn't have my face turned toward you, I would still be watching.

Sometimes you'd lift your head and glance around the room as if you could feel my gaze burning a hole in your skull until your gaze fell upon me, confusion written clear across your face. But by the time you looked toward me, I would always be looking elsewhere. It's moments like these that surprise me still, how easily your emotions can be read like words from a storybook.

We never spoke except for the bare minimum, things had never really repaired themselves between us, even though we both claimed to want them to. But then again, can you really expect things to have just gotten better overnight? No, that would never happen, the both of us are too stubborn for our own good sometimes.

I wondered why you barely touched your food, even as I subconsciously pushed my own from one side of the plate to the other, the mashed potatoes slowly growing cold as I contemplated the boy - man - that you are now. An old habit, considering you a boy still even after all the time you've proved yourself otherwise, sitting at the far end of the table, laughing hollowly at some joke shared.

The smile never reached your eyes, and for some unknown reason – at this point, I was still very much in denial – I found myself concerned.

You looked up slowly and caught my gaze for a second before blinking sharply and tearing your eyes away, evidently surprised to catch me in the act of observing you. Something told me that you knew all along, even before I did, but I pushed those thoughts away with a cold sneer. Of course you didn't, you never caught onto anything, how very much like your father you were, needing things spelled out to you many times over before it entered your thick skull what we were trying to teach you. So no, of course you had no idea.

Yet the way your Avada Kedavaragreen eyes focused so intently on me the second I shifted my eyes to my plate unnerved me to no end. If I had been anyone but myself, I probably would have gotten up and left at that very instant.

After all, what else am I supposed to do when I feel uncomfortable? I yell, fight, or leave, and the first two options were _'strictly forbidden' _according to some senile old man with the twinkling blue orbs. I have a feeling that we were his plan all along, because wouldn't that be such an accomplishment to be able to say that he was the one who changed our stars? Old _fool_. Even after the twenty-four long years that you had been living, he still thought he could manipulate you at will.

At long last, dinner was finished. I reflected about the afterwards later that night while nursing a glass of brandy. The afterwards when you corned me on my way back to my private rooms, demanding to know what I was doing. That look in your eyes as you nearly shouted at me, the confused, angry, and slightly fearful challenge rising from you in waves. The twisted satisfaction I got from knowing that even after all these long years, you still feared me and my brutal temper.

I refused to answer, and eventually your shoulders drooped and you took a step back, knowing that this was yet another battle between us that you had lost. I brushed past you smirking triumphantly, my black cloak billowing slightly from the movement, ignoring the tinge in my gut urging me to go back to you.

I should have paid more attention to my gut, then we wouldn't be in this mess now.

It was weeks later, our contact once again having returned to its previous state of me watching you, you watching me watch you, but no words being exchanged. Yet it was evident that it was only a matter of time before something ignited the air between us once again.

It turned out that I didn't have long to wait, the explosion coming the very next day.

Sick of the silence between us, you once again demanded an explanation from me, with the same odd mix of emotions in your eyes and a charming flush spreading across your face. This time however, I wasn't just going to stand back and take it. Giving as good as I got, I swore at you, calling you all sorts of things that left you momentarily speechless. But somehow my words levelled out your temper instead of fuelling it like they normally did, and you simply nodded your head once, accepting me for the bastard that I am.

You turned, planning on walking out of my life once and for all, but I would have nothing of that. I wasn't through with you, not this time.

Grabbing your arm, I spun you to face me rather violently, bruising your skin with my vice-like grip before pulling your mouth to mine in a short, tantalising kiss. "I watch because I love you, you stupid boy" I hiss angrily, ignoring the mental correction of _Man, he's not a boy anymore._


End file.
